Sonic Sings Some Songs
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Sonic, his brother, his sister, his mom, Charmy, and Espio sing some songs.


Sonic is sitting in a chair in his room, looking out the window.  
Sonic;(sighs happily) I feel like singing that song tonight.  
Aleena;(as she comes in) What song, sweetie?  
Sonic;(turns around to her, nervous) Somewhere Out There.  
Aleena;I was thinking that, too.  
Sonic;You were?  
Aleena;Yeah.  
Sonic;(goes to a dresser and pulls out a CD) I have the acutal CD. Let's sing along to it.  
Aleena;(smiles) Okay.  
Sonia and Manic are in another room singing along to "Keep Holding On".  
Sonic puts the CD in his CD Player and sits on Aleena's lap in his chair, as they look at the moon.  
Aleena;(as the song starts) You start off, sweetie.  
Sonic;Alright.  
The music begins and he sings along.  
Sonic;Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight someone's thinkin' of me and loving me tonight Aleena;(sings) Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there (smiles at Sonic) And even though i know how very far apart we are it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star Sonic;And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky Aleena & Sonic;Somewhere out there if love can see us through then we'll be together somewhere out there out where dreams come true...  
Sonic;(sniffs) That was beautiful, mom.  
Aleena;(hugs him) Yeah...

Next Story

Charmy and Espio are walking around their world.  
Espio thinks of something and stops.  
Espio;(stands on his head) Charmy.  
Charmy;Espio, what are you doing?  
Espio;Just wanting to say a few things. Charmy;Alright.  
Espio;I like birds with green feathers and blue eyes.  
Charmy;(smiles widely) Me too!  
Espio;I like cherry pie.  
Charmy;Me too, me too!  
Espio;You too-too? Wait a minute, what's your favorite Toho Movies?  
Charmy;Why, Godzilla of course!  
Espio;Me too! He stands up and starts a song.  
Espio;(sings) I can tell we've got an awful lot in common even though we look as different as can be we don't even have to try to see things eye to eye it just comes to us naturally Charmy;Oh...  
Espio;(continues) Come to think of it i think we fit together playing cat and mouse won't get us very far there's no need to fued and fuss when it isn't really us let's you and me be who we are He dances with him.  
Espio;(continues) We're a duo a duo (holds hand) A pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two-o a duo it's true-o where ever we go we're going me and you Charmy;Yeah!  
Espio;(continues) Oh, no matter what now we've got one another we'll be there pick each other off the floor anytime you're feeling glum count on me to be a chum Charmy;(gets behind him, sings) If ya get an itch attack (scratches his back) I'll be there to scratch your back Espio;Now who could ever ask for mooooooooooooooooor-  
Charmy scratches his back, tickling him.  
Espio;(laughing) Haaa! No, stop! Stop it! No! Don't stop! More! More! (sings) We're friends and that's what friends are for Both;(holding hands) We're duo a duo a pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two-o a duo it's true-o if we're ever in a stew we know we can make it through cause you've got me and i've got you (high five) Yes sir!  
Espio;(clapping) Whoo! Nice job, Charmy!  
Charmy;Thank you!

Next Story

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are in bed with their mon, Queen Aleena.  
They are talking.  
Sonic;I think it's time for a nightime lullaby song.  
Aleena;We need to make up one, first.  
Sonia;I know one.  
Manic;What is it?  
Sonia;It's called Always There.  
Sonic;Start it off.  
Sonia;(sings softly) When the sun went down and everyone was sleeping if i heard a sound like things around me creeping (takes Aleena's arm) Mom would wrap her arms around me and tell me don't be scared and i knew that i was safe because you're always there Manic;(gets up, goes to the window, sings) When the storms would come and things would seem so bad and i'd wanna cry (speaks) Almost. (sings) I'd listen to Farrel he'd promise that the rain would pass the day would soon be fair and i never was afraid because he's always there Sonic, Manic, Sonia & Aleena;Always there someone you can count on to comfort you always there like a green green valley you can come home to Sonic;(gets on Aleena's lap) I remember now like it was yesterday Uncle Chuck would hold me close and then i'd hear him say "You know i'll never leave you, you can find me everywhere in the morning light the evening star i'm always there Sonic, Sonia, Manic & Aleena;Always there someone you can count on to comfort you always there like a green green valley you can come home to Sonia and Manic get on each side of Aleena, while Sonic sleeps in her arms Aleena and Sonic look at each other and sing it once more.  
Sonic & Aleena;Always there...  
They fall alseep.

THE END! 


End file.
